Generally, non-aqueous electrolyte batteries such as lithium ion secondary batteries has tendency to lose their electric capacity as a result of repetition of charging and discharging. The property of the battery in such decrease in the electric capacity after the repetition of charging/discharging are referred to as “cycle property”. Usually, when the electric capacity is less prone to decrease even after the repetition of charging/discharging, such property is referred to as “high cycle property”. When the electric capacity is prone to decrease after the repetition of charging/discharging, such property is referred to as “low cycle property”.
Conventionally, a variety of techniques have been proposed for the purpose of improving the cycle property. For example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 propose techniques for improving cycle property by using specific compositions as the binder compositions for electrodes.